The High Man in the Bunker
by Quinn4Eurovision2018
Summary: Set mid way through season 2 of Into the Badlands. Quinn watches his films as usual in his bunker. This time he finds a film he has not seen before... Juliana is in major trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn drew from his opium pipe as he gazed in amusement at the images projected before him in the otherwise dark room. He grinned as the man in the film performed a dangerous stunt involving a ladder. Quinn sat back and enjoyed the view. Time drifted by. Soon the end credits rolled. Quinn grumbled for a few moments then decided to get up. He left his pipe on the edge of the table securely. Standing up, he staggered both from the drugs and the effects of the tumor in his brain. He waddled sideways to a large cabinet at the left hand side of the room and paused deep in thought. Quinn had found the bunker several years ago. It became his favourite place to take Lydia. He missed her. 'Why did I let the little… grrrr… How could I betray Lydia like that?!' he growled regretting his past mistakes. He remembered how on one adventurous night with Lydia all those years ago, they stumbled into the room he was now in. Inside they found the projector and a huge pile of film reels. They watched them together. They were films of the old world long forgotten since the war. It had taken them awhile to figure out how the projector worked but, once they did, they spent several nights in the bunker together. Even when their son Ryder was born they snuck out to the bunker. It was stupid for a Baron to leave without the safety of his Clippers by his side, but it was worth it. He thought of Lydia once more. Her favourite film was Safety Last! Quinn was not a fan. He preferred the works of Chaplin, but Safety Last! was the thing he found himself watching the most these days. He snapped his mind back to the present and opened the cabinet. Some of the reels fell out. Quinn cursed. He bent down to gather them up. One caught his eye. The label was slightly worn. Quinn held it out to the light coming from the projector. 'Hmmm, John x Helen x… What? Hmm June? Jule? 19… 5? I don't remember you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn set up the new film and returned to his seat. The images were mostly dark and blurry at first. Then numbers appeared.  
'Well, this ain't shit,' Quinn sighed, but he had already relighted his pipe and decided to stay where he was. Eventually an image of a man in a strange uniform appeared. From all the films he had seen, Quinn surmised that it was an army uniform of some sort. 'Well hello there handsome devil,' Quinn grinned, 'I take it you're John. Hmmm…'  
The man in the uniform was in a house somewhere. A bedroom... His own? Quinn's interest peaked when he saw that the man was not alone. A buxom beauty appeared.

'WOAH!' Quinn cackled. Memories of Lydia quickly faded, 'And you must be Helen. John, you lucky man.'

The man in the weird uniform started to undress the women. Her breasts were exposed. Quinn sprung forward for a close up. His mouth was fully open. His hand instinctively went to his belt buckle. Then he paused. He snarled, 'Must the gods punish me so?' Due to the tumor and medication, Quinn was no longer able to pleasure himself. He swayed slightly at the edge of the chair, then sat back in defeat. At least he could watch the nice view. He looked at the ceiling and yelled, 'You bastards betta not take ma sight. Ya'll hear me?!'

Quinn relaxed again. He drew once again from his pipe. Just when the film was getting to the good part, there was a change. It got muddy again. Quinn wasn't sure if the film was over, but he waited. John appeared again. He was not in the uniform, but a less than appealing bagged jumper. 'The hell happened to you John?' This time there was a different woman in his bedroom. 'Who is this scrawny creature? Where's the other woman?'

The new version of John began to undress the new woman. Quinn groaned. 'Aww no no no! I don't want to see that. Ugh!' He contemplated changing the film. However, he was lonely and decided to continue to watch. The woman's skirt fell to the floor. Quinn covered his eyes. He slowly peeped through his fingers. It wasn't so bad. It was a woman after all. Alt-John undid his own belt. Quinn was interested again.  
Alas, his joy did not last. A new figure emerged. A red figure. 'What?' Quinn's eyes were wide open. 'How? This is black and white? Waiiiiitttt…' The figure was not part of the film. It moved towards him.  
'Enjoying yourself?' the red figure mocked.  
'RYDER! You bastard! Have you no decency! Even in death you ruin my afternoons! Get out of the way!' Quinn threw an empty bottle at the ghostly Ryder. It flew right through him and smashed behind him. The contents splashed onto the projector screen making the image of Juliana obscured.  
'Opppss,' Ryder grinned looking at the mess behind him.  
'LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!' 'Who is she?' 'What? I don't know. The label is worn. GET OUT OF THE WAY! It's getting to the good part!'  
'No her,' Ghost Ryder pointed to a woman who appeared by the cabinet.  
'Dafuq are you?' Quinn stood up and looked to where his dead son had pointed, 'Wait…'  
'Where am I?' the woman asked. She was bleeding and in pain.  
'You're the scrawny one? How? How did you hurt yourself?' Quinn clutched his head as the room spun, 'Ohhhh… I don't feel so good.'  
'Lol,' Ryder mocked.  
'Who are you?' the woman asked.  
'You're in my bunker,' Quinn straightened up, 'So answer me sweety. Who are you?' Quinn snarled.  
'My name is Juliana.'


	3. Chapter 3

"'Well now, ain't this something…' Quinn began to grin again.  
'Run while you can!' Ryder advised the woman.  
'SHUT UP!' Quinn leaned on the table and scowled back at Ryder.

'What? You don't have a good track record with women… Or people in general…'  
'I SAID SHUT UP!'  
'Um…' Juliana looked confusedly at the shouting old man.  
'Where you from sweetie?' Quinn asked her.  
'I escaped the Reich. Where is this place?'  
'The whuut?'  
'Nazis? Maybe they don't exist here…'  
'Never heard of'em. What about you Ryda?'  
'Nope,' the ghost replied.  
'Well, that's good then,' Juliana tried to ignore the fact that the man was talking to himself.  
'Hmmm… Come, sit,' Quinn beckoned, 'tell me 'bout this Nazis place.'  
'Eh, well…' Juliana walked slowly toward the crazy man. She was used to crazy men at this stage, how bad could this guy be. Surely nobody was as bad as John…  
'Come sit. Tell me everything honey.'  
'It's a horrible place,' she sat, 'They, the nazis, took control of nearly everything. They kill everyone they deem weak or lesser. It's a kill or be killed world. Um…'  
'Oh, sounds like the Badlands.'  
'Well, yes they are bad lands…There is so much needless bloodshed. Power struggles…'  
'Who's in charge?'  
'There's a guy in Germany, nasty guy, then America has its sort of second in command guy there, also an ass. It's complicated.'  
'Ask her about the barons,' Ryder interrupted.  
'Barons?' Quinn asked.  
'Huh? No.' she replied.  
'Clippers?'  
'What?'  
'Em… highly trained soldiers willing to die for their baron, eh, master, leader…'  
'OMG yes! Lots of those idiots everywhere!'  
'What? You don't think it's honourable to be loyal to your baron, little lady?'  
'NO! WTF?'  
'Oh honey, where do you think you are now?' Quinn began to inspect her wound in a creepy fashion.  
'I don't know!'  
'The Badlands!' Ryder shouted.  
'SHUT UP!,' Quinn snarled, 'Sorry sweetie, ignore him. He's just pissed off that I killed him. How did you get this wound? It's pretty nasty.'  
'I was shot. Who are you talking to?'  
'My son.'  
'You killed your son?' Juliana panicked a bit.  
'Yes. His whiney ass stole my house, my wife, and my clothes. He had to die.'  
'Well, shit...' Juliana wished she had stayed with John now.

'MASTER!' a clipper rushed into the room.  
'WHATT!?' Quinn stood up, annoyed by the intrusion.  
'There's a clipper army approaching. Widow's army or Chau's. Not sure…'  
'Bastards,' Quinn scowled and walked towards the clipper. He drew his dagger and stabbed the unsuspecting clipper to death, 'Don't you eva interrupt like that again! You hear?!' The clipper slump the ground. Juliana jumped back. Where the fuck has she ended up? She panicked and ran passed Quinn.  
'Sweetie! Come back!' Quinn felt dizzy again. He sighed then went to round up his men.

Juliana ran and ran. Eventually she ran to the end of a tunnel. She could see the light ahead. She was almost free! Almost."Lydia led clippers towards Quinn's bunker. He needed to die for what he had done! She stood triumphantly at the entrance. A woman appeared from the darkness. It was Juliana. She froze and looked at Lydia and the army of clippers behind here. Lydia frowned. That wasn't Veil. Juliana was amused by the woman's dress choice. They stared at each other for a moment. Then without warning, there was an explosion. The cave entrance collapsed, sending Lydia and several clippers flying into the air. Juliana was killed instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dust settled, those who died in the forest after the explosion and the bodies of those who fought in the bunker were collect. Quinn dragged a dazed Lydia to his bunker.  
'Help! Let go of me!' Lydia shouted when she finally found her bearings. Quinn's guards looked on in amusement and left to bury the bodies of their fallen, leaving Lydia alone with her homicidal husband.  
'I knew ya couldna stay 'way from me fur long,' Quinn grinned and towered over Lydia.  
'You killed our son!' Lydia snarled and lunged at Quinn with a knife.  
'You came aaalll da way here just ta kill me? Oh Lydia. Hmmm,' Quinn grabbed her arm and twisted.  
'BASTARD!'  
'Oh I've missed you. Veil is just so, so… dull. No spirit in her at all...' he sniffed Lydia's hair.  
'I hate you!'  
'Oh say it again, SAY IT AGAIN!'  
Before long the couple had angry make up sex. Forever bound to his father, Ghost Ryder watched with embarrassment and arousal.

Three short minutes later Quinn left the room to tend to his men.  
'Oh! Sir! I'm glad you're here!' a clipper said in relief.  
'What's the matta?'Quinn was annoyed as he buttoned up his trousers.  
'Em. The woman. Her body. She's not a clipper. What do you want us to do with her?'  
'What woman?'  
'Over there sir,' the clipper pointed to a corpse laid out on a metal surgical table. Three other clippers were busy sorted through which corpses belonged to Quinn's army and which were Widow's.  
'Oh shit! Ya, hur…' Quinn rushed to examine the mangled corpse. He ran his hand over her hair, 'She ain't half bad lookin… Hmmm.'  
'Eh? Sir? Do you want us to incinerate her?' the first clipper asked  
'Hmm,' Quinn looked confused by the question, 'No. No. I… I have plans for this creature.'  
'What can we do for you, sir?'  
'I am a baron after all…' Quinn was starting to wonder off, lost in his own thought.  
'Yes, sorry, Baron.'  
'I CAN have as many wives as I wan…' Quinn sniffed her dead body up and down.  
All four clippers frowned and shifted uncomfortably. Dark imaged flashed across their unfortunate minds.  
'Yes. As many pretty wives as I wan…' Quinn giggled.  
'But, sir. Eh? She's dead,' the first clipper interrupted. Quinn's head snapped towards him.  
'I said. I HAVE PLANS!' Quinn roared.  
The intense death stare told the clipper that it was best to leave.  
'Yes baron,' the clipper turned and beckoned the other to leave with him.  
'Now, we have some, some peace an, an quiet…' Quinn grinned at Juliana's body.

It was night. Lydia had found Veil and baby Henry. They planned their escape from the madman.

Meanwhile, Quinn marched through the forest. He dragged a large black bag behind him.  
'How can someone so skinny, be so heavy?' he panted. His breath made small smoke like clouds in the cold winter air. Eventually he found his destination.  
It was a small hut. It was unusually flamboyant for a forest shack. Quinn looked about quickly to make sure nobody was watching or following, then knocked on the door.  
A few moments later, a large, heavyset man appeared in a silk bathrobe holding a cocktail in his left hand.  
'QUINN!' the man rejoiced.  
'Sorra to botha you at this hour, eh…' Quinn looked a bit sheepish.  
'Come in! Come in sweetie!' the man led Quinn in and kissed his cheek.  
'I'm not here fur that tonight baby,' Quinn frowned and dropped the bag on Seagull's floor with a thud.  
'Oh…' Seagull felt rejection like a dagger in his heart, 'How can I help you tonight babe?'  
'I need your magic tonight.'  
'Oh!' Seagull's eyes lit up, 'I thought you said you weren't here for that!'  
'No! look!' Quinn pointed to the bag.  
'Ah not this shit again, Quinn!'  
'Please!'  
'No, I can't just do shit like that whenever YOU demand. It's so demeaning! I feel like you are using me!'  
'Oh baby, you know I luv you. I just need this favoua. Think of it as a trail run!'Quinn grabbed Seagull's hand and pleaded.  
'Okay… fine you sexy bastard… Just this one time!'  
'Thank you honey!' Quinn kissed Seagull.  
'So what am I working with?'  
Quinn took Juliana's corpse out of the bad.  
'Holy shit! Quinn!' Seagull was disgusted at what was presented to him, 'how the fuck do you expect me to repair this!'  
'You are fabulous. I believe in you.'  
'Bastard! Look! Half her brain is missing! I can't work miracles!'  
'I'll come back tomorrow babe.'


End file.
